Computer users configure their computers in order to most efficiently and comfortably perform typical tasks. For example, a computer user typically sets up favorites in an Internet browser to enable easy navigation to often-visited Internet sites. Similarly, a user sets wallpaper to suit their preference, along with adjustments such as mouse speed and sensitivity. The favorites and wallpaper settings are referred to as configuration settings. A configuration setting can be global to the computer in the sense that all applications executing on the computer share that same configuration setting, or it can be specific to an application or group of applications. For example, a configuration setting that indicates the base color for a window may be global, whereas a configuration setting that indicates to automatically correct a spelling error may be specific to a word processing application. In addition to establishing the configuration settings of a computer, a user may also create and maintain information (e.g., documents and data) in files relating to the tasks for which the user is using the computer. This collection of configuration settings and files is referred to as personality information and represents the personality of the computer or other device.
When a computer user needs to use a computer other than their own, the user loses both the ease of use represented by the configuration settings and the information in the files available on their computer. This makes it difficult to do meaningful computer work remotely. One solution is the use of portable (e.g., laptop) computers that can be carried when the user travels. This solution has disadvantages that include the inconvenience of transport due to weight, fragility of the device, and cost of the device and accessories. Another disadvantage is the inconvenience related to security measures employed in airports that require unpacking and repacking the portable computer every time a user goes through a security checkpoint.
Another solution to the problem is to copy the configuration settings and files to the other computer. A disadvantage, however, of this solution is privacy. The user may have very sensitive information (e.g., passwords) represented as configuration settings or files and may not be comfortable storing such information on another computer. Although it may be possible to delete such information from the other computer after its use, such deletion may not always be possible. For example, if the computer loses power after the configuration settings and files have been copied to the hard drive, then the user may not be able to delete the configuration settings and files from the hard drive after power is restored. In such a case, the next user of the computer system may be able to access the sensitive information.